


the shit shack

by Millypanda



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Nonbinary Character, Other, Short & Sweet, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millypanda/pseuds/Millypanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two outlaws share the night with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shit shack

**Author's Note:**

> an introduction to the characters in this story:
> 
> \- Riedel Scallion is a bat, a trans male outlaw biker who gets in trouble like this quite regularly. He wants to figure out a way to live a more comfortable life and lives like he does out of necessity, but often can't help his bitter streak.
> 
> \- Chih-lin (or just Chih) is a pangender Chinese water deer, Riedel's partner in crime (and partner in general), and similarly, also an outlaw hailing from the other side of the world. He deserted his old gang on a trip and decided to join Riedel as a lone wolf. He likes any pronouns, but especially he/him.

_ Another day in this shitty shack. _ For Riedel this wasn’t unusual; something or other came up where the bat got in trouble and needed a place to lay low for a while. He built this rusty little shanty from scraps expressly for that purpose. God knows how he carried all of that junk over here, he thought, but hiding here in plain sight tended to be pretty effective, so why the hell not?

Of course, he did have help. His partner in crime (not to mention romance, and in many sinful things), Chih-lin -- more often than not just “Chih” -- sat next to him. They’d managed to bring enough material in time to get a nice fire going, because what they  _ don’t  _ tell you about deserts is their tendency to be bone-chillingly cold at night. The deer didn’t hesitate to rub up against Riedel, pushing his soft furs against the rough-and-tumble bat for a nuzzle or two.

Riedel threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. “What, you need somethin’?”

“Nah. I could say I already have everything I need, in spite of this,” He chuckled, licking his lips and giving Riedel a wet kiss, making him very unsubtly flap his wings in response. “But that’d be corny, y’know.”

Riedel’s eyes glimmered a little. “Well, if ya say so, hun.” He tilted his head, then leaned down to peck Chih on his cheek. “I think I need somethin’ right now, actually.”

“What is it?” Chih flicked their eyelids, nosing into their batty lover’s neck. “If it’s something I can provide, I’ll happily oblige.”

“Well…” Riedel snorted a little, grinning and then looking down at Chih. “It actually is something you can provide. I’m kind of in a mood for tits.”

Chih’s ears flicked, then their eyes shut. If only that bat could see his tail wagging! “You  _ horndog _ , you.” Their tone of voice wasn’t mean in the slightest, but rather teasing. “What is it this time? Pillows? Playtime?”

“I feel like shit,” Riedel claimed. “I need something I can bury my face in, and the sand is  _ not  _ it.”

“That’s ‘pillows’, then. Well, I guess you’re not that much of a horndog tonight after all.” Chih’s chest was already stirring, his flat board growing to a large C-cup in moments.

“You say that like we  _ both  _ always aren’t.” Riedel scoffed. It wasn’t too much of a surprise that they had a streak of wanting to fulfill their desires; in this sense, of intimacy, but longing for that and many other things were what brought them together to begin with. “A little bigger, hun.”

Then those C-cups became Ds, and after a bit of repositioning (and mutual clothing removal) the two found themselves lying on each other, chest-to-chest. Soon Riedel’s face smashed between Chih’s pillowy breasts. Whatever the bat said after that point was muffled into groans, and all Chih found himself doing afterward was giving Riedel gentle strokes, from his back all the way down to his comically devilish tail, and up to his rather large ears.

The fire provided a scant few more minutes of warmth before it finally went out, and all they had was the cold desert and the warmth of each other. Riedel had gone silent at this point, except for muffled snores. Pillows, indeed, and the rest of Chih’s body a bed. He wouldn’t be coming off of Chih, either, as he’d hugged him tight.

Chih didn’t mind it, though. The deer thought being close like this to be one of the better things they could both have. He’d be waking up like this, too; that was an even better thought.


End file.
